Eternal Love
by RRHSram11
Summary: Buffy Summers is now the maiden of her evil step mother Jenny Calendar and her step sisters Faith and Drusilla. Prince Angel is a kind and respectful prince. They both want someone who loves them for them. They will go through obstacles, but everyone knows love is stronger than evil. *The author's note explains it more* Enjoy! The rating is T for now, but will most likely go to M.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi everyone! Well here is a new story "Eternally Yours". This is a Bangel story, but it is similar to Cinderella, but won't be the same. Angel is the prince and Buffy is Cinderella. You get the idea, so I hope you enjoy this. This story will be a little more mature and will be rated T for now, but it most likely will be M in the future. Hope you guys like it!**

**Buffy Summers is now the maiden of her evil step mother Jenny Calendar and her step sisters Faith and Drusilla. Prince Angel is a kind and respectful prince. They both want someone who loves them for them. They will go through obstacles, but everyone knows love is stronger than evil. **

**CHAPTER 1**

A long time ago, in a far away land, lived a man named Hank Summers. He was a sweet man and loved his daughter Buffy. They spent all of their time together, especially after Buffy's mother, Joyce died. It was an accident that took her life when Buffy was only 7 years old. After her death, all they had was each other. They lived on their piece of land, in their manor, just outside of town, near a beautiful apple orchard. They wouldn't be alone, they had one another.

Two years later…

Nine year old Buffy was playing outside with her dear friends Willow and Cordelia. They ran around the dirt path that led to a big oak tree. They ran around the tree chasing each other and laughing.

"I bet you can't get me." said Buffy as she laughed and screamed as Willow and Cordelia chased Buffy up to the stables. Willow ran up to Buffy and tagged her.

"Got you." laughed Willow and then Cordelia came around and tagged both of her friends. They ran to the green grass and they all fell to the ground, laughing.

"That was fun." said Cordelia as they all were out of breath and laid on the grass looking up at the clouds pass by. It was such a good day to be a kid, but the thought was interrupted by the sound of a horse galloping down the dirt road. Buffy looked up and could see in the distance her dad was here.

"Come on guys." said Buffy as she got up and ran to meet her dad. She smiled the whole way and couldn't wait to jump into his arms. The galloping stopped in front of the entrance to their manor and Hank Summers got off his horse. He turned and smiled as he saw his sweet little Buffy and her friends running in his direction.

"Daddy!" exclaimed Buffy as she jumped into Hank's open arms and gripped onto her dad.

"Hi sweetheart." said Hank and he kissed his daughter's cheek. He put her down and smiled to her. "What are you girls up to?" he asked as Willow and Cordelia joined the group.

"Playing around the property Mr. Summers." said Willow as she smiled. Buffy stood by her friends and hugged them.

"Ok, but don't get your dresses too dirty girls." said Hank as smiled. "Buffy, later on there is something I need to talk to you about." Hank smiled and his daughter ran up to him for one last hug.

"Ok, daddy." said Buffy as she kissed his cheek and then ran off with her friends. Hank watched his daughter and smiled. Hank walked his horse to the stables, then one of the maids took the horse from Hank.

"Thank you." said Hank as he appreciated what the house maids and servants did. The maid bowed and walked the horse to the back. Hank walked out of the stables and smiled as he heard the laughter and excitement going on. He went inside their manor and left his daughter to play.

After playing and eating dinner, Buffy found her dad sitting in the living area with a fire going. He sat in his comfortable chair reading a book. Buffy quietly made her way to her father's chair and tried not to let him hear her. She let out a slight giggle and Hank noticed, but didn't say anything. He acted as if he didn't hear anything and Buffy quietly jumped out and got her dad.

"Oh no you got me." said Hank as he laughed and played the part. He started tickling his daughter and she began laughing harder than ever. He stopped tickling Buffy and her laughter calmed down, but the smiles on their faces remained.

"What did you want to talk to me about Dad?" asked Buffy as she sat on the carpet next to the fire. It was very warm and comforting.

"Come sit on lap." said Hank as he motioned for Buffy to come. She got up off the floor and sat on her dad's lap. She leaned against him and the glow of the fire reflected off of her small face. "I met this nice lady when I went out of town last week." he explained and Buffy listened contently.

"Her name is Lady Jenny Calendar and I'm going to marry her." said Hank as he waited for a reaction out of Buffy. Buffy was quite for a moment, before she said anything.

"Is she going to be my new mommy?" Buffy asked as she turned and looked up to her father.

"You could say that." Hank said as he tried to look for the right words.

"Is she replacing mommy?" Buffy asked as she was worried that her mother would be replaced by this new woman.

"No, no honey. She could never replace mommy. No one could ever replace mommy." said Hank as he looked to Buffy. Joyce would never be replaced, she could never be. She is Buffy's mother and was Hank's beloved wife. "Lady Calendar has two daughters, Faith and Drusilla. I think you'll like them Faith is your age and Drusilla is 11." said Hank as he tried to cheer Buffy up.

"Ok." said Buffy as she still seemed a bit sad.

"Buffy, you are the center of my life and nothing will ever change that. You're still my little princess." said Hank as he hugged his daughter. Buffy smiled and knew what he said was true and he meant it. She looked up to her dad and smiled at him. "Are you ok with this, because if you're not then I won't. You are what's important to me." said Hank.

"It's ok daddy. If this makes you happy. It might be fun to have sisters." said Buffy as she smiled and that was an approval.

"Ok sweetie. You'll get to meet them in a few days, because that's when they'll be arriving." said Hank as he smiled.

"Ok." said Buffy as she perked up a bit.

"Ok, it's time for you to get to bed. Get ready and I'll be up to tuck you in." said Hank as he hugged his daughter once more and let her go. He took his cup and sipped his drink.

Buffy held her dress as she didn't want it to drag. She was up the stairs and ran to the 3rd room on the left. She went into her room and boy was it pretty. Her room was big, she had a princess style bed with a beautiful canopy draping over it. She had a very beautiful white veranda on the other side of her room that held her jewelry and other things. She had her closet full of dresses, gowns and shoes. Her dresser had her other clothes in it. Buffy walked up to the veranda and sat down. She looked in the mirror and smiled. She looked down to the beautiful silver and sapphire blue jewel encrusted necklace. It once belonged to her mother and it was given to her. It was one of the very few things she had left of her. She took it off and placed it in her jewelry box very gently.

"I love you mother." Buffy said as she took one last look at the necklace before closing the jewelry box. She got changed and got into bed and waited for her dad to come up. Hank walked in and sat down next his daughter.

"Ready for bed?" he asked as he tucked the layers of covers around Buffy. She nodded and smiled to her dad.

"Can you tell me about a story?" Buffy asked politely. That was one of her favorite things that her dad did. Hank would tell her stories about his travels, fairy tales, and stories about her mother.

"Sure thing princess, which one?" said Hank as smiled.

"Can you tell me the one about how you and mommy met?" Buffy asked. Her dad told her so many stories about how they met and all the good things that happened. He told her everything from when they wed to when Buffy was born.

"Ok." said Hank and he began. "I was working as an apprentice for a blacksmith in town. I was stepping out the small shop for a moment when I turned and suddenly saw the most beautiful girl in the whole world." Buffy smiled and Hank continued. "She looked to me and smiled. I was walking towards her direction and she kept smiling at me with her great smile. I didn't notice, but as I walked there were two townspeople walking with two large wooden crates to my left. I kept walking and then all of a sudden I walked into the hard crates and fell to the floor. Your mother came running to me and asked me I was alright. Despite the pain my head was feeling, I couldn't stop staring at her. Your mom had such beautiful hazel eyes and soft small hands." Hank stopped for a moment and laughed at himself.

"I got up and she asked me again if I was alright, but this time I assured her. She smiled at me and blushed. I gathered all the courage I had and asked her if she would like to go on a picnic. She smiled and accepted the invitation. We went on the picnic and had a splendid time. After being together for about a year, I asked your mother for her hand in marriage. She cried and leaped into my arms meaning yes. We married and located ourselves to the manor here. I got the occupation that I always wanted and we bought the manor and the property. It was our very first home together and by golly was it good. A few years later you were born and our world was complete. The day that you came into our lives was the best day by far." said Hank as ended the sweet romantic memory.

"That was really sweet daddy. When did you tell mommy you loved her?" Buffy asked as she wanted to prolong the time.

"I told her I loved her for the very first time, when we were at a small ball. Your mother wore a beautiful blue gown accompanied by a blue sash. She was so beautiful. She was such a good dancer as well. I was a bit clumsy, but she brought out the best in me." said Hank as he finished up the story.

"That was a really good story. I love hearing about you and mommy." said Buffy as she smiled. "I hope I find my true love someday." A small yawned escaped from her mouth and her eyes were becoming very heavy. Hank smiled and looked at his daughter and so much of Joyce and himself in her.

"You will Buffy. You will find your true love and live happily ever after." said Hank. His daughter would find her prince charming and be happy.

"Like you and mom." said Buffy as she smiled and leaned back against the pillows and began dozing off.

"Goodnight sweetheart. Pleasant dreams." said Hank as kissed the top of Buffy's head and dimmed the light.

"Goodnight daddy, I love you." said Buffy tiredly as she was falling asleep.

"Goodnight. I love you princess." said Hank as he smiled and closed the door to his daughter's room. Buffy smiled in her sleep as she dreamt of meeting her prince charming. Hank was still awake in his room as he thought about Joyce. He looked to the portrait hanging on the wall, it was of his family. He smiled as he saw Buffy sitting in Joyce's lap. She was smiling so radiantly and to think that she was only four at the time. He then looked to his dear, late wife and admired her beauty. He knew that Buffy would grow up having her mother's beauty and kind heart.

"I miss you much Joyce. Everyday Buffy gets older, the more she looks like you." said Hank as he continued to look at the image of Joyce. "Please watch over our Buffy and I. I love you so much." Hank dimmed off the lights and went into a peaceful sleep.

The next day, as Buffy played in her room with her friends, she had a lot on her mind. Willow noticed this, because Buffy wasn't joining them in the tea party.

"Buffy, what's the matter?" Willow asked as she stood up and walked over to her friend, who was sitting on the edge of her bed.

"I'm nervous about meeting Countess Calendar. What if she doesn't like me or think proper of me?" said Buffy as she started to grow more nervous.

"Don't worry Buffy, your dad said she couldn't wait to meet you right?" said Willow as she was getting to Buffy.

"Right." said Buffy in response. She wondered where this was going.

"Well, then you really have nothing to worry about. What's not to like about you. You are really nice." said Willow as she complemented her friend. Buffy began to feel better and she smiled.

"Yeah. You are proper, but you still like to have fun." said Cordelia as she joined the conversation amongst the girls.

"You're right. Thank you girls, you are the best friends I have ever had." said Buffy as she hugged them and they returned to their tea party. Buffy pushed the nervousness to the back of her mind. Everything would be alright she thought.

**What did you think? This is only the first chapter of "Eternally Yours'. I hope you guys like it so far. The summary at the beginning I had the trouble coming up with, but you guys get the picture. So, I hope you guys continue reading and I hope to see you guys review. Well this is only the beginning, but so far you see where this could be going. **

**Thanks and I will update soon! Lol. GO BANGEL!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi Bangel fans! I hope you liked the first chapter. I forgot to mention, the name of the story is really "Eternal Love" not "Eternally Yours". Someone else took the name, but it's ok, I love Eternal Love a lot. **

**Thank you to Love2Loveu37 and Krystle for being the first to review the story. Thank you so much everyone. All of you guys know that I am still writing Euphoria and I'm glad you love that story. **

**So in this chapter, we'll get to see what happens with the meet. Enjoy, read, and review. I'll update soon again. You guys know that I usually update every week and sometimes sooner. Enjoy chapter 2 of Eternal Love! LOL! GO BANGEL!**

**CHAPTER 2**

The day had come when Buffy would meet Lady Jenny and her daughters. Buffy was in her room readying herself. She wore her red silk and lace gown. She had her hair neatly up in a bun with only a strand of her blonde hair at the side of her face. Lastly, she put on her mother's necklace and she was finished. Buffy walked down the hall and descended the stairs ever so ladylike. Her father waited for her at the bottom and was stunned by his little girl.

"My Buffy is so ladylike, but still my little girl." said Hank as he extended his hand to his daughter and she gladly took it and giggled. They walked to the foyer and stopped before the doors.

"Are you ready to meet Lady Calendar?" Hank asked as he looked down to his Buffy. She smiled to him.

"Yes daddy." said Buffy as she hugged her father and then let go.

"Remember, just be yourself, because that is the true you. No one can ever change that." said Hank as he smiled and held his daughter's hand. Buffy nodded and they both proceeded outside. They walked down the small stone path area and could hear the sounds of horses in the distance. Down the road, came a small carriage pulled by two white horses. The carriage came to a stop in front of where Hank and Buffy stood. The carriage driver got off and opened the door.

"Introducing Lady Calendar and her daughters Drusilla and Faith." said the driver. He extended his hand out and a woman dressed in an olive green dress stepped down from the carriage. Next, two younger girls were helped down and stood next to their mother.

"Count Summers." said Lady Calendar as she curtsied and extended her hand out to Hank.

"Lady Jenny Calendar. Remember, just Hank." said Hank as he bestowed a kiss upon her hand. He then turned and smiled as he saw the young ladies, besides her. "These must be your daughters." They both curtsied and smiled.

"Please allow me to introduce my lovely daughters Drusilla and Faith Calendar." said Jenny and her daughters walked forward.

"Nice to meet you sir, I'm Drusilla." said Drusilla. She was so proper, her hair was a darker brown or black color. She was older than Faith and she wore an elegant light blue gown. She was slender and a little taller.

"I'm Faith and it's nice to meet you sir." said Faith smiling. She was a little less proper and seemed to be a fun person. She wasn't as slender as Drusilla, but that didn't bother her. Drusilla turned towards her and stared her down. Faith had a hurt expression on her face, but then made it vanish as quickly as it came.

"It's nice to meet you two lovely girls." said Hank. "I want to introduce my daughter Buffy." Hank turned and smiled to his daughter. Buffy smiled and walked from beside her father.

"Hello. Pleasure to meet you." said Buffy as she curtsied. Jenny smiled and was glad to finally meet Hank's precious daughter.

"Hello Buffy." said Jenny as she shook her hand. "She is certainly a darling young lady Hank." said Jenny. All of the bags were unloaded off the carriage and brought inside the manor.

"Thank you and your daughter are quite the lovely visions." said Hank and Jenny smiled. The carriage driver rolled his eyes and scoffed at what was said, but it went unnoticed. "Shall we go inside?" Hank asked as he offered his arm.

"Yes, please." said Jenny as she took his arm and they went in. The girls were left outside and they were quite silent.

"I like your dresses. They're so pretty." said Buffy as she tried to break the ice and get a conversation going. If they were going to be step sister, then they at least needed to get to know each other.

"You should, they are very expensive." said Drusilla in a stuck up way. She walked passed Buffy and snubbed her as she went inside.

"Don't mind Drusilla, she's just moody." said Faith as she smiled. Buffy smiled and felt a little better that at least Faith was talking to her. "I like your necklace." Faith complemented as she looked to the necklace.

"Thank you. Want to be friends?" said Buffy in a kind and polite manner. She really hoped that they could be friends and good ones at that.

"Yeah, plus we'll be step sisters." said Faith as she was happy to have someone to play with. Faith didn't have many friends and her sister was so bossy and controlling. She felt alone, but now she possibly had a friend. Buffy smiled and they went in. They ran inside and were up the stairs.

"Faith, stop running, you know better. You're a young lady and should act as such." said Jenny and both girls stopped in their tracks. Hank had been in the other room and did not hear what was happening.

"Yes ma'am." said Faith in a bit of a fearful voice. They walked up the stairs and arrived at the top after what felt like the quietest and long walk ever. Buffy and Faith walked down the hall quietly.

"Would you like me to show you your room?" Buffy asked. She wanted to cheer Faith up a bit and make her feel welcome. Faith looked up and pulled together a smile.

"Sure." said Faith as they walked into the room next to Buffy's. There were two beds, each for Drusilla and Faith. All of their trunks and cases were settled in the center of the room. Faith's eyes lit up and she felt better. "It's very pretty in here." Faith hopped onto the bed that she assumed was hers. She laid back and let out a sigh of relief. Buffy smiled and then turned to see a couple of the house maids walking down the hall.

"Ready to play Faith?" Buffy asked and Faith sprung up and smiled. They walked out of the girls' room and into Buffy's.

"Your room is nice and bright." said Faith as she looked around and was astonished. Buffy smiled and took Faith's hand and they laughed as they sat down to play. All afternoon was fun for the girls. They laughed, played, and got to know each other more. They sat on the soft rug with dolls and laughed.

"Tomorrow, I want you to meet my two dear friends, Cordelia and Willow. You'll like them and I'm sure they'll like you." said Buffy and Faith smiled as they began combing the dolls hair. Drusilla walked into the door and stood there.

"Faith, mother said to make yourself descent. We're leaving for the wedding half past the hour." said Drusilla as she walked in. Faith looked up and Buffy turned around as Drusilla had a disgusted look on her face.

"Ok Drusilla." said Faith as she gently placed the doll down and passed by Drusilla. Faith had her head hanging and was gone. Drusilla turned around and saw that Buffy was putting her things away.

"Same for you girl." said Drusilla as she flared her nostrils. Buffy rolled her eyes and was not going to take this from her.

"You don't control me. I already know what I need to do." said Buffy standing up for herself. She remained turned around and smiled. Drusilla had a shocked look on her face and couldn't believe it.

"Excuse me. I am older than you and you are in no position to tell me what I can and cannot do." said Drusilla as her tone slightly escalated. Buffy just rolled her eyes and didn't pay attention.

"Buffy." said Hank from down the hall as he was coming to check on his daughter. Drusilla scurried out of the room and just before Hank walked in. Hank saw Drusilla rush by, but didn't think anything of it. "Are you getting ready for the wedding princess." said Hank. Buffy quickly changed her expression and smiled to her father.

"Yes daddy." said Buffy as she went into her closet and picked out a dress to wear. She came out and laid down her dress on her bed. Hank kissed the top of her head and went into his room. He sat on his bed and had finished getting ready. He looked to the image of his wife.

"I hope I'm doing the right thing Joyce." said Hank as put his head in his hands. He felt like he was betraying his wife, but he knew she would have wanted him to be happy again. He glanced her again and couldn't help but smile. "You'll always be my one and true love." That would never change.

Everyone was ready and left off to the church. They had a small ceremony and everything was sealed up and completed. It was official, Jenny Calendar was now Buffy's step mother and she had to step sisters. Everything was going well and everyone seemed be to getting along. Buffy and Faith were the best of friends and Willow and Cordelia accepted her as their best friend. Drusilla was of course against all of this, but didn't bother with anything. Lady Jenny seemed to have taken a liking to Buffy and Hank was happy about that.

One day, Hank got some news that he needed to go out of town, for there was a problem. "Do you really have to go Daddy?" Buffy asked as she did not want to see him leave.

"Princess, I really have to go. The other noblemen need my help in the other town." said Hank as he saddled up his horse and loaded his things on.

"I'll only be gone a few days. You'll have Willow, Cordelia, and Faith and of course your mother will be watching over you." said Hank as he knelt down to his daughter and hugged her. He kissed her and then stood up and noticed another presence. Lady Jenny stood to the side and smiled. Hank walked up to her and kissed her. "Jenny, I love thee. Take care and please make sure everything is well here." Hank asked and Jenny nodded. Hank gave her one more kiss, then walked back to Buffy. He hugged her and then climbed onto his horse.

"I'll be back soon." said Hank and then he trotted his way down the road. Buffy watched as her father went down the road. Tears welled up in his eyes and all she wanted was for her father to stay. Hank looked behind and noticed that Buffy was down. It hurt his heart to see his daughter saddened like this. Hank turned his attention back to the road and all he could do was think about Buffy. Hank didn't notice, something startled his horse and sent it on its' hind legs. Hank fell off his horse and landed hard on the floor. He tried to get up, but was stomped on by his horse.

"DADDY!" screamed Buffy as she saw what had happened. She ran down the road and tried to reach her father before it was too late. She kept running, her legs were hurting her, but she wasn't going to stop. She reached Hank and the sight of how he was hurt, was so devastating. Buffy knelt down and placed her ear over his chest. She couldn't hear his heart beating or him breathing. She cried into his chest. He was already gone. "Please come back daddy. Don't leave me." she begged, but he wasn't coming back. Faith came up beside her and did what she could to help Buffy. She cried with Buffy, while Jenny and Drusilla just stayed back on the path watching from afar. Today was one of the worst days in Buffy's life. It was bad enough that her mother was gone, but now her dad. She didn't have anyone left, except her friends and Jenny now. It began to rain and some of the house maids tried to get Buffy off of Hank, but she clung to him. This was the last time that she saw her father.

In the next days, Hank's funeral was held. Everyone was dressed in black and everything was very sad. Everyone gathered under the tree that Joyce was buried under on the Summers's property. Hank was now buried next to his late wife and now their little daughter was alone. As the minster said the final prayers, he came up to Buffy. Buffy looked down to where both of her parents were buried. All she would do was cry, she felt like her whole world was falling apart. She turned and hugged the minster and then turned back to her parents. Jenny was saddened and went inside the house followed by Drusilla. Faith, Willow, and Cordelia stayed and were just as upset.

"Why? I have no one left now." said Buffy as she knelt down on the floor and cried more. All her friends came and knelt down with her. They all engulfed Buffy in a hug. Everyone was crying now and that would only be the beginning.

"You have us Buffy." said Willow as she sniffled and even more tears escaped.

"Your mother and father are watching over you." said Cordelia as tears streamed down from her face.

"There in heaven." said Buffy as she looked at the graves and then up to her friends. She was glad to have friends that were there for her. The girls sat there for a little longer, then went in and left Buffy alone to have some time. Buffy had longed stopped crying, but knew that she would cry more.

"I love you mommy and daddy." said Buffy in a whispering tone. "I'll miss you, but I know you're watching over me from heaven." she looked to their headstones. Her mother's read:

_Joyce Summers. Loving mother and wife. You are missed dearly. _

Buffy kissed her mother's headstone and then looked to her father's. His head stone read:

_Hank Summers. Beloved father and husband. You are missed dearly. _

Buffy cried and kissed his headstone. She got up and made her way back inside. Before going in Buffy looked back once more. As she went inside, she was greeted by everyone. They all gave their condolences to Buffy and let her grieve in the comfort of her room. Everything was different now, but she had people around her to help her through it.

Days had passed and Buffy was slowly opening up to everyone. She was playing with her friends and was handling everything very well. Jenny hardly talked to Buffy, which made Buffy think.

One day while Buffy was inside, she walked into the living area and found Jenny sipping tea. Buffy smiled and walked up to Jenny. "Hello Lady Jenny." said Buffy kindly. Jenny looked to Buffy and just stared her down.

"What do you want child?" said Jenny in a cruel voice. Buffy felt like she had been scolded. Why was Jenny acting so mean?

"I just wanted to bid thee good afternoon." said Buffy in a small voice.

"Well don't." said Jenny as she took another sip from her cup.

"Why do you act this way? I thought you liked me." said Buffy as felt of being on the verge of tears.

"Like you, ha. All your father cared about was you. He didn't even think anything of me." said Jenny as she began to raise her voice. Buffy backed away slowly and was scared out of her mind. "Your father's gone and now you belong to me." said Jenny as an evil smiled crept onto her face.

"But…"said Buffy, but was quickly cut off by Jenny.

"You'll do everything I say." said Jenny as she made it very clear. "I never could consider you my daughter. I just tried to impress Hank." said Jenny.

Buffy's eyes widened and her mouth was wide opened. Jenny made the entire thing up, she never liked her. Buffy's eyes welled up with tears. "How could you?" said Buffy in a soft whisper.

"Enough! Leave my presence at once." said Jenny as she yelled to Buffy. Buffy was glad to leave. She ran up the stairs and into her room and cried. Everything was different and things had taken a turn for the worst.

"Mommy, daddy I'm so scared." said Buffy as she lay on her bed sobbing. A laugh was heard outside of the door. Buffy glanced up from her pillow and she was angry. Drusilla stood there and showed no remorse.

"They can't help you. They're gone and now you're all alone." said Drusilla as she laughed a wicked laugh and left. Buffy cried, but then wiped away her tears.

"I have to be strong." said Buffy to herself and then she looked to her necklace. "For them." she said. She had to be strong for her parents and she would.

**Hey everyone. There was some sadness in the chapter. Hank is gone and now his precious Buffy is alone. Jenny is acting quite mean now that he's gone. More will be revealed. So, I hope you liked this chapter and please review. **

**Thank you again to all of you for following this story and my other stories. So, I will update soon and I hope you guys have a good day. I'll give you a little insight for the next chapter. The story will jump ahead 9to when Buffy is 18 years old. Angel will be coming in and then everything will be even more awesome. **

**Thanks again and if any of you want to ask questions about the story or just want to chat, please feel free to PM me or send a review. Thanks. Lol! GO BANGEL!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey everyone! Sorry for not updating sooner. Thank you for all the nice reviews and the first reviews. All of you are really nice. So now we are going to fast forward and get into the whole story. We'll start seeing Angel and more of what it's supposed to look like. **

**Thanks again for reading and reviewing again. Here's Chapter 3! Enjoy! GO BANGEL! **

**CHAPTER 3 **

Over the years, Jenny's dislike for Buffy grew. She made Buffy move out of her room into the small attic with a small old bed and just a small window. Drusilla took Buffy's room and was becoming more rotten. Jenny turned Buffy into a maid, a house servant, as well as Willow and Cordelia. Jenny took everything from Buffy and was not easy on punishment. She would hurt Buffy not only mentally, but physically. She would whip her and slap her if things were not done her way. Buffy held on and knew that she had to for her parents. Other than working, the only thing Buffy could do was read. She loved to read and it brought her joy. Jenny didn't allow Faith to hang around Buffy, but they still managed to find a way to be friends. Buffy held on and thought of her memories of her parents and everything they taught her. No one could ever break who Buffy is. Buffy hoped that soon her life would be better.

9 years later, Buffy is 18 now…

Buffy was on the kitchen on her hands and knees scrubbing the floors. Her hands were sore and were wrinkly from the water. She dipped the brush in the old tin bucket and scrubbed it on the floor. She wiped her hands on her apron making sure not to get her maid's uniform dress. It was a light blue workers dress with a white apron folded in half and tied around the waist. Buffy's hair was held up by a white bandana and she had black flat shoes. Buffy got up off the floor and dusted herself off and walked up to the wooden table in the center of the kitchen.

"Good morning Buffy." said Willow as she walked in carrying a basket full of vegetables. She set them down and washed them.

"Hey Willow. Was everything ok in town?" said Buffy. Willow had an exhausted expression on her face.

"I got everything that Lady Jenny asked for, except her eggplant." said Willow with a very nervous look. "But, the farmer said that he would have it in as soon as he could. The kingdom guards have to inspect everything before entering."

"Don't worry about it. Jenny has to learn how to be patient." said Buffy as she started giggle. Willow cheered up and then they went quiet.

"BUFFY!" yelled a voice that belonged to none other than Lady Jenny. Buffy looked to Willow and knew it was time to bring up her breakfast. Buffy grabbed the tray of Jenny's food and let out a sigh.

"I'll be back soon." said Buffy as she left. She scurried up the stairs and walked into what used to be her parents room. There was a tarp covering the portrait of her family and everything that had belonged to her parents, was inside of a trunk in the closet. Buffy walked up to the bed and sat down the tray in Jenny's lap.

"It's about time you bring my breakfast." said Jenny in a mean and sarcastic tone. Buffy tried not to pay attention and just stood in silence.

"Will that be all Madame?" asked Buffy as she stood with her hands behind her back. Jenny looked up and waved her off.

"No. Get back to work." said Jenny and Buffy bowed and left her sight. As Buffy was going down the steps, she met up with Faith.

"Hey Buffy." said Faith in a quiet and friendly tone. Buffy smiled and they briefly hugged. After everything that has happened, they were still best of friends.

"Hi Faith." said Buffy and then they heard Drusilla's voice from down the corridor. Buffy quickly went back down stairs before Drusilla caught them talking. Buffy went into the kitchen and helped with the chores around the house.

Prince Angel sat in his chambers getting some down time. From greeting all the towns' people and the meetings with the royal courts, he just needed some privacy. Angel looked out of the window of the large castle and saw the entire kingdom all the way out. He loved the kingdom and someday, he would get to be the king. A knock came upon his door and he slowly sat up in his chair.

"Who goes there?" asked Angel as he straightened out all of the documents on his desk. The doors opened and revealed his mother. He smiled and stood up.

"Hello my son. How are you?" asked his mother. Her name was Lilah and she was the queen. She walked over to Angel and embraced him. Her blonde hair was in a tight-knit bun with the jeweled golden crown on her head.

"Everything is well mother. I just needed to finish signing the documents and I will be done." Angel said as he went to his desk and signed away the last documents. He then handed it to a royal messenger and he was sent on his way.

"Your father should be arriving shortly from his venture to the other town." said Lilah as she walked over to the front of the desk and looked to her son. William, his father, and Angel didn't agree on quite a lot of matters, but they still managed to have a father-son relationship. He got up and put his long red cloak on and walked up to his mother. He offered his arm to his mother and they walked down to the grand entrance to greet William as he arrived. The doormen opened the door and Angel and Lilah walked out into the beautiful sunny day. In the distance, the royal carriage, drawn by 4 or 6 horses, was making its' way into the court yard. As the white stallions slowly came to a stop on the cobblestone, a servant opened the door.

"His majesty, king William." said the servant and a man about Angel's height, with brown hair that was graying and his still brown facial hair, got off the carriage and walked up to his wife and son.

"Hello my darling William." said Lilah as she bestowed a kiss on her husband's cheek and than a small peck was shared between both. "How was your visit to the other town?" She was glad that her husband, the king, was finally home. Now everyone was here and they could truly be normal again.

"It went quite well. Everything seems to be in order and everything is prospering." said William and then he turned to Angel. "Son, how have things been since my departure?" said William and he took his wife's arm and they all walked back inside.

"Everything has been smooth. All the documents have been signed and sent off." said Angel as he walked on his father's free side and just stayed looking forward. Lilah looked to her to men and could feel the tension in the air. Angel took off his cloak and handed to one of the servants to take back to his chambers.

"Good." said William. "Well on my travel, I heard some news from the Italian Emperor Chiviani. If we want an alliance with him, we have to sit down and come to agreements. Angel I expect you to have all your attention. I want your head out of the clouds and on track." Angel didn't like it when his father was demanding of him.

"What are you implying?" said Angel as he felt offended by the comment. Lilah could sense another confrontation coming on and it was breaking her heart.

"I'm merely speaking that with every major political event going on, you don't take the time to be there." said William as he was didn't like the way his son spoke to him.

"Everything is about you. I have to visit and do all the documentation in the royal courts. I'm the one who has to make sure everything is orderly." said Angel and his tone began to increase. "I'm your son and you always contradict everything I do." William's face was turning red and looked like he was about to blow up.

"Why I never thought that you would treat your father this way!" said William as his voice got louder and was angry.

"You treat your only son unruly." said Angel upset and he walked out the entrance.

"Angel. Come back please, your father didn't mean what he said." said Lilah as she called for her son to come back. She knew he needed time to cool off and to calm down. She turned back to William with a disapproving look. "Why?" she asked him. "You are always at odds with him. You're his father and he's your son."

"He should know better than to argue with me." said William. Lilah wasn't surprised by her husband's attitude, he was always so hardheaded. Lilah turned and began to walk away. William noticed and felt bad that this had happened. "Lilah, I'm sorry." said William as he walked over to her and rested his hands on her shoulders.

"William, this is not the way you should be acting. Angel is our only son and I want him to know that you do love him." said Lilah as she sighed. William thought for a moment and she was right.

"I know Lilah and I do." said William and then someone took his attention away from his wife. This was just like William, always working, but that was a part of being king. Lilah went on her way as she needed to meet with some of the noblewomen.

"Buffy." said Jenny as she walked out to the stables and found Buffy brushing the horses. Buffy turned and bowed.

"Yes Lady Jenny." said Buffy as she stood with the brush in her hand. Jenny walked closer to her and looked at her from head to toe.

"Drusilla and I will be going into town and I need you to pick some apples from the orchard." said Jenny as she turned around and saw Drusilla coming out. Jenny turned back to Buffy and wasn't finished. "After that, you can make our beds before we are to slumber. That is all." she and Drusilla made their way into the carriage and were off. Buffy knew that Jenny was wasting all of her father's fortune on herself and useless items. Buffy went inside and grabbed a basket for the apples. Faith walked in and smiled to her friends.

"Hey Buffy, Willow, Cordelia." said Faith and greeted her and were on their ways.

"Why didn't you go with them Faith?" asked Buffy. Faith sometimes went with her mother and sister into town, but she mainly stayed at home.

"What's the point if my mom and Drusilla always point out how I look." said Faith in a saddened tone. Buffy felt sorry for her friend and knew how cruel Jenny and Drusilla were towards Faith. They made picked at her because she wasn't as thin as they were, but that didn't matter.

"Faith, you are great the way you are. You shouldn't let anyone get to you and say such nonsense." said Buffy as she smiled. Faith looked to her friend and cheered up.

"Thanks Buffy." said Faith and Buffy was glad to help. Buffy wasn't going to take Faith putting herself down.

"Well I better get to picking. I'll talk to you later Faith." said Buffy as she made her way out of the kitchen and Faith trailed behind.

"Hey, sneak down tonight so we can hang out after my mother goes to sleep, ok." said Faith as she smiled and Buffy nodded in agreement. The only time that Buffy and Faith could hang out was when Jenny and Drusilla were out or in the evening after everyone was asleep.

Buffy walked out of the front and made her way into the apple orchard. She walked under the huge shady trees and looked up to all the fruit that had bloomed. The orchard was planted by her father way back when and it has grown into something spectacular. Buffy took the small stepping stool and looked around for the right tree to pick from. She found a huge tree that bared apples on the lower branches. Buffy saw a red and juicy apple just in her reach. She took hold of it, twisted it and pulled the apple off from the branch. It looked really good as she placed it in the basket. As Buffy continued to pick, she hummed a song that her mother use to sing to her.

After the confrontation with his father, Angel went out for a long walk. He was sitting in his favored spot. Out near the country side, on a small hill next to a little lake was where he went. Angel's found this place when he was kid and just wanted to be alone. He came up here to think or clear his thoughts. It was a place that he could get away from it all. Angel sat on the hill and tried to clear his thoughts. He got up and walked down to the smaller part of the lake and looked at his reflection. He walked past that and up and over to the other side of another hill. As he continued walking he heard a beautiful sound coming from the distance. Angel was drawn to it and saw a grouping of trees and he then saw a figure moving around the trees. He moved closer, but he didn't want to scare her off.

Buffy picked the last of the apples, but still continued to hum. "Excuse me." said Angel and Buffy froze in place and her eyes widened. She slowly turned around and saw Angel standing in front a few feet from her.

"Can you help sir?" said Buffy as she didn't know he was. With glare from the sun and shading of the tree, it was hard for Angel to make out her face. But he had to admit that she was beautiful.

"Was that you humming?" said Angel as he moved a step closer and Buffy slightly turned her face.

"Yes sir. What business would that be of yours if I may ask?" said Buffy as she just wanted to be on her way. She could tell by the way he was dressed, she could tell he was of the upper class.

"I just thought it was beautiful." said Angel. Buffy remained turned around, but was still able to see him.

"Thank you and if you would please hurry along, before the lady of the house catches me not working." said Buffy as she tried to hurry Angel along.

"What house is here?" said Angel as he looked around and saw nothing around but the trees and shrubbery.

"That's because it is just a short ways from here. This orchard is a part of the manor's property and that is only a 2 minute walk from the manor itself. Now if you would please, I have to get back to work." said Buffy as she started to make her way back to the house. From the impression Angel got, she was a maiden or servant. Whoever she was, she was gone now. Angel made his way back over the hill and to his spot. By the looks of the sun, he needed to get back to the castle before his father blew a gasket.

Buffy quickly made her way back to the manor and made it inside just in time. She reached the kitchen and wiped herself off as she had dirt on her from being outside. Jenny came in with more boxes of merchandise. It disgusted Buffy how much Jenny bought and it didn't even phase her. Everyone washed up for dinner and Buffy and the other house servants waited on Jenny and the others in the dining room. Buffy set down Jenny's platter in front of her and lifted the lid off. Faith was about to start eating, but then Jenny commented.

"Faith, you can eat vegetables. If you are going to go out in public, I won't let you looking like a cow." said Jenny and Faith's face dropped. Drusilla sat there and smiled at the comment. Buffy couldn't take Jenny's mistreatment towards Faith.

"She's fine the way she is and you are in no place to talk." said Buffy as she spoke up. Everything was silent and the only sound that was heard was the fork that dropped from Jenny's hand.

"You dare back talk to me." said Jenny as she was angered by the act she just witnessed. Buffy stood there and did not back up in fear. Jenny walked up to her and suddenly slapped her across the face. Buffy's head turned and she held her face. A red stinging hand print was left on her face as tears welled up in her eyes. "Go to your room and don't think about coming out until morning!" demanded Jenny as she walked back to her seat. Willow and Cordelia saw the whole thing and quickly scurried back into the kitchen. Buffy didn't say a word or even look in the direction of Jenny. All she did was make her way to her room. She got to the end of the hall and reached a door. She walked up a small set of stairs and reached an old wooden door. She opened it and sat down on the old raggedy bed and cried.

"I can't take this anymore." said Buffy as she sat up and looked out the window to a moonlit night. "I'm trying to be strong mom and dad, but Jenny is just so cruel." She continued looking up to the sky and hoped that her parents could hear her from up above. Buffy had to hang on and keep fighting on, she needed to keep going. After the entire incident, everyone except Buffy, Faith, Willow, and Cordelia were awake. They were gathered in Faith's room and sat down and talked.

"I'm so sorry Buffy. Thanks for sticking up for me." said Faith as she expressed her thoughts.

"It's ok Faith. I'd take a slap if it meant doing the right thing." said Buffy as she slightly smiled and then turned up to all the girls. "Thank you guys so much. If you guys weren't my friends I don't know what I'd do." Everyone felt touched and appreciated the friendship they had.

"You're our best friend Buffy." said Willow as she smiled and hugged her friends.

"We're your best friends and you can always confide in us." said Cordelia as she smiled. That was very true. Friends are there for you no matter what the situation could be.

"No matter what." said Faith as she added in last. Buffy smiled and she was blessed to have such great friends.

"Hey, when I was out picking apples, I kind of met a guy." said Buffy as she smiled and her friends didn't know what to say.

"Seriously?" said Willow in shock.

"Who was he?" asked Faith as she wanted more details.

"I'm not sure who he was. I was just sitting there and humming and then all of a sudden he comes up from behind me. He asked me if was humming and I asked why. He said it sounded beautiful." said Buffy. Everyone was having a hard time containing themselves.

"Did you get his name?" said Cordelia as they all listened attentively to the encounter Buffy had.

"No, I had to get him to leave before Lady Jenny found out. Plus, by the way he was dressed, he must be a part of the higher class of the kingdom." said Buffy. The others didn't know what to say. Buffy didn't know who that could be, but everyone else wanted to know who he was.

Angel was in his chambers and readied for some well needed rest. His bed was already made up for him by the maids before he came back. There was a knock on his door and in came Lilah.

"Angel, if I may I need to talk to you." said Lilah as she came in and sat on the edge of his bed. Angel sat up and wondered what could be the matter.

"Yes mother." said Angel.

"What happened earlier with your father, he truly didn't mean it." said Lilah as she tried to explain. Angel knew that his mother was trying to explain his father's actions.

"No he never means to do anything, yet by the way he acts shows it." said Angel as he was managing to stay calm.

"I know, but I think it's about time that all the confrontation stop and both of you resolve things." said Lilah as she was trying to get through to Angel.

"Ok. If this will make you happy." said Angel as he smiled and kissed his mother's cheek.

"That's all I ask." said Lilah and she kissed her son's forehead and left him to slumber. Angel would do what he could to please his mother and she was right. As Angel lay awake, he thought about the girl he met today and how she had such a beautiful voice.

**Hey, so what did you think? Angel has now appeared and we have a meeting between Angel and Buffy. I can't believe the way Jenny treats Buffy. Angel and his father are odds with each other, but will hopefully surpass that. **

**The names Lilah and William, I just came up with. I really don't know what Angel's parent's names are. Thanks again for reading and again, sorry for the delay on the update. I'll be updating sooner again, maybe this week, but definitely again. **

**Please review, as I appreciate and enjoy all your awesome comments. You guys are amazing followers, you know that. I hope you liked this chapter, please review, and I will update soon. Remember if you guys want to chat with me, please, feel free to PM or send it through a review. Thanks again readers and reviews! Lol! Bangel!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Salutations my dear people! Thanks for reading and reviewing on the previous chapter. So a quick recap. Buffy were now at the age Buffy and Angel are suppose to be. We saw how Jenny mistreats Buffy. Angel is now in the game and we saw a little bit into his life. Angel and Buffy had their first interaction, but they still don't know who each other are. That's just a quick summed up version of a recap. **

**Now onto even more excitement! Thanks again and enjoy. GO BANGEL! **

**CHAPTER 4**

After Buffy's run in with Angel, she hadn't stopped thinking about him. As Buffy was resting up in her room and preparing for the long day ahead of her, Jenny was yelling.

"Buffy, we're going into town to shop, come on." said Jenny as she demanded from the bottom of the stairs. Buffy sighed and looked in the mirror before she left. Even though she dressed in the same type of attire each day, she still wanted to look her best. She quickly went down and met her stepmother along with Faith and Drusilla and they were quick to leave. They arrived in town and Jenny immediately dragged Drusilla into a shopkeeper's gown store. Every time, Drusilla had to go into the shop and see what new dresses she would want. "What do you think about this dress darling? It brings out the color of your eyes." said Jenny as she held up a purple gown with pearls running down the back and lace on the neckline and sleeves. Drusilla held it up to herself and just fell in love with it. Buffy rolled her eyes and sighed. She walked out of the shop unnoticed with Faith.

"I know, I hate it when she turns everything into all about Drusilla." said Faith as they continued walking down the small row of shops. Buffy gave a small smile and just kept looking forward. She looked forward and in the distance she saw the handsome man she ran into in the orchard. Buffy froze in place and Faith just looked at her confused. "What's up Buffy?" said Faith as she walked in front of Buffy and waved her hand in front of her face, in an attempt to snap her out of her trance. Faith looked in the direction that Buffy was looking in and saw the guy. "Are you looking at him?" Faith asked as she felt this was amusing. Buffy snapped out of it and grabbed Faith by the arm and they hid inside one of the shops, as Angel was passing by.

"That's the guy that wondered into the orchard the other day." said Buffy as she peeked out the window as Angel passed by.

"Him? Are you sure?" asked Faith in disbelief.

"Yes him, I would recognize his face from any distance." said Buffy as she looked out of the shop and they were clear to come out from hiding.

"That was Prince Angel. He's the guy you bumped into." said Faith as she smiled a huge smile.

"That was him? I only hear about him, but never have seen him except maybe once, but you know what I mean." said Buffy as they made their way back to the dress shop.

"Yeah and I think he likes you, from telling by the way you said he liked your voice." said Faith and Buffy didn't think that he was interested in her.

"We only met once and plus, he probably already has a girlfriend." said Buffy as she was think about all the possibilities.

"He is single." said Faith causing Buffy to pause for a moment and think. She thought that no one would like her, especially the prince.

"Yeah, but remember I'm just a maid not a noblewoman." said Buffy putting herself down. Faith didn't like how Buffy was putting herself down.

"No, you're a girl and have a shot with any noblemen or Angel." said Faith as she was trying to knock some sense into Buffy. She was right, whether she was a maid or a noblewoman, she could have a chance at being with Angel.

"Let's get back before Lady Calendar finds out your missing." said Buffy and Faith just rolled her eyes. As they got back, Jenny was talking to the shop keeper and was mentioning something about the servants.

"That servant boy, what's his name, Xander and his friend Oz, were seized by the royal guard when items started disappearing from my house." said Jenny and the girls were outside of the store listening to the whole thing. "The kingdom having them sent away with other criminals to work in the outer kingdoms. I'm relieved that nothing else will be taken from me." Buffy couldn't believe what she was hearing. Her 2 other friends, Willow and Cordelia's husbands were being taken away. This had to be stopped and Buffy would be the one to do it. As Jenny and Drusilla emerged from the store Buffy and Faith stood there acting as if they didn't hear any word of the conversation. "Let's keep moving." Jenny commanded and they continued their venture in the town.

Later that evening, Buffy went down stairs and heard sobbing coming from another room. She found Willow and Cordelia crying and she knew exactly why. "I heard what happened. I'm so sorry." said Buffy as she embraced her two upset friends.

"I can't believe this is happening." said Cordelia as she sobbed quietly into Buffy's shoulder.

"I bet you that Lady Calendar did it." said Willow as she sniffled and wiped off some of the tears. Buffy was horrified at what she was hearing. She felt anger and sadness over the entire thing.

"What did she accuse them of?" asked Buffy and she stood up as her friends were still kneeling on the floor, weeping.

"They were charged with thievery. Lady Calendar said that they stole her most valued jewelry. But I know they didn't." said Willow as she stood up and helped Cordelia up off the ground.

"In two days they'll be shipped off with other servants and be treated as slaves. They'll work for another kingdom and I won't see Xander again." said Cordelia as she began to sob again. Buffy was alarmed even more so. She only had 2 days to try and free her friends, but most importantly her best friend's husbands.

"I won't let that happen. Lady Calendar can mess with me, but no one will toy with my friends." said Buffy as she looked back to her friends and went, leaving Willow and Cordelia fairly lost. This now was turning into a very down night.

The next day, Jenny was meeting some acquaintances for tea, in town. This would give Buffy some much needed time to enact her plan. The only thing was, they had to get around Drusilla and not let her suspect anything. Drusilla was in her room with the door shut and did not want to be bothered. Buffy snuck into Faith's room and shut the door. Faith was in her closet and poked her head out to make sure that it was Buffy and not Drusilla.

"Buffy you ready?" said Faith as she walked in and set Buffy a few things down. Buffy came over and sat with her.

"Yes." said Buffy. She had to brush up on her skills in being a noblewoman. She had to dress, look, talk, and walk like a noblewoman. As Buffy and Faith did crash course on being a noblewoman, Buffy's plan was revealed through the process.

"I need to go into the royal courts and appeal this." said Buffy as she explained it to Faith.

"Are you sure this is going to work?" Faith asked. She did not doubt how genius Buffy was, but she did worry of what would happen if they didn't succeed.

"I have to try, besides, everyone would want me too." said Buffy as she stood up and then looked down to her clothes. "I forgot. I don't have anything to wear." said Buffy and Faith smiled and ran to her closet and came back moments later with a light blue gown and heels to match.

"Here." said Faith as she handed the gown to Buffy.

"No Faith, I can't." said Buffy as she couldn't take the dress from her.

"Come on, plus, you'll really need it if you're going to look like a noblewoman." said Faith as she smiled and Buffy took the gown.

"Thanks so much Faith." said Buffy as she hugged Faith.

"You're welcome, now let's get you dressed, because we don't have all day." said Faith and they quietly ran into the hall. Buffy went into the restroom and washed up, while Faith stood outside keeping watch out. After sometime helping get the gown on, Buffy was a vision. Her blonde hair was tucked into a neat bun with just a strand hanging down the side of her cheek.

"You look stunning, Buffy." said Faith as Buffy looked in the mirror and felt like a princess. She hadn't felt so good like this in a long while. "I talked to Willow and Cordelia they'll do what they can to keep Drusilla from suspecting." Hearing this lifted a weight off of Buffy's shoulders.

"You're coming with me, right Faith?" said Buffy as she smiled and Faith's eyes widened.

"I would be honored to help you." said Faith and they quietly emerged from her room and left out the door. They arrived in the inner kingdom, where the royal court was. Buffy and Faith were behind the walls and were making their ways through the corridors. As they came to a bridge that connected both structures, there was a cage full of people. They were servants, criminals, and overall people that were locked up. Amongst the caged civilians, Xander and Oz were shackled and chained to a post. As Buffy tried to get closer, 2 guards blocked her way and halted her back.

"No one goes near the prisoners." said one of the guards in his shining metal armor. His sword and the other guard's sword were crossed and their shields held up.

"Those two are very important and I want to know why you are holding them." said Buffy, but then Faith came up behind Buffy and cleared her throat reminding her that she needed to act like a noblewoman.

"These two were convicted of thievery and will be shipped out to outer kingdoms." said the other guard. Buffy wasn't making much progress with these guards.

"They are not thieves and whatever has been supposedly stolen was merely misplaced." said Buffy. It was true, because the jewelry that Jenny was missing was actually being polished I town. No one stole anything from her, so she just decided to make up a story.

"They are in our custody and there is nothing you can do." said the guard and they laughed hysterically.

"If the lady says that everything is ok, than I don't see what the problem shall be." said a voice coming from behind them. Buffy and Faith turned around and saw Angel. The guards straightened up and silenced. Faith curtsied and Buffy followed in suit.

"Your highness, these prisoners committed a crime and…" said the guard, but Angel quickly interjected.

"The lady has given you enough to prove that these two civilians have done nothing wrong." said Angel and walked up to the guards and they quickly moved aside. "If you would please release them to the two noblewomen." said Angel and the guards looked for the keys.

"Yes your highness." said the guards and they unlocked each cuff and chain from Xander and Oz. They were pushed and bumped into Faith.

"I'll take care of them and you please be home soon." said Faith as took the two by her side. She curtsied and left Buffy with Angel. The guards went back to guarding the other prisoners and what not. Angel turned to Buffy and just took her in. She was so beautiful and radiant.

"Thank you your highness." said Buffy sweetly and she curtsied. She began walking away and it took Angel a moment to catch up to her.

"Please, call me Angel." said Angel as he looked to Buffy and she smiled shyly. "I'm just like any other person, except for the whole prince thing." he said and made Buffy giggle. That laugh made him go weak at the knees and was sweet music to him. Her voice sounded familiar, but he couldn't put his finger on it. Buffy began walking away and he stayed at her side. "You are very strong willed and persistent from what I just witnessed." he said and Buffy had to think if that was a good or bad thing.

"Thank you." said Buffy. "I feel that when, something as important as what happened back there, it's right to stand up for what is right." said Buffy as they continued walking in the direction of leaving.

"No matter what?" said Angel as he was curious to know what she had to say.

"Yes." said Buffy and they stopped just before leaving a corridor.

"I have never met a girl like you. Usually all the noblewomen are afraid and hide behind their servants. But you. You're amazing." said Angel and Buffy blushed, but tried to hide it.

"Why thank you. Angel." said Buffy as she felt a little weird calling him by his name and not by prince or your highness. But Angel said it was fine so, don't fret. "I must be going. Thank you again." said Buffy as she began making her way out, but Angel did not want her to leave.

"Why?" asked Angel as he stopped her and placed his hand gently on hers. Buffy looked to his hand and where it was. She liked the feeling of his hand on hers.

"I'm late." said Buffy as she smiled to Angel.

"For what?" Angel asked.

"For something." said Buffy as she smiled and began walking again, but Angel was still at her side.

"Can you at lease tell me your name?" asked Angel and Buffy stopped. She couldn't tell him her real name.

"Anne Elizabeth." said Buffy. Anne was her middle name, but Elizabeth was her mother's maiden name. So the name wasn't a total lie, because they were really names that belonged to her family. Buffy quickly made her way out and left Angel standing there wondering.

"Anne." said Angel as he whispered her name and he smiled.

"Your royal highness." said a voice coming from behind him in a hysterical manner. Angel didn't have to turn around to know that it was his best friend Spike. Angel turned around and shook embraced him.

"Well if it isn't my good friend Spike. How was your meeting with my father?" said Angel with a little bit of anger in his voice. Like before, Angel and his father have been at odds.

"It was pleasant. Your father asked when you return to meet him in the chambers." said Spike and Angel had an unpleasant look on his face.

"Better go than." said Angel as he began walking away.

"We'll talk later." said Spike and Angel waved. Angel walked through each building until he reached the main castle. He walked through the corridors of his home until he reached his father's working chambers. He knocked on the door and entered.

"You asked for me." said Angel as he walked in and shut the door. His father looked up from his desk and waved his son forward. Angel walked into the dim lit room to his father's desk.

"How are things going with Italy?" said William as he set some papers down on his desk.

"Things are going well. Emperor Chiviani and part of his royal ministry will be here in a few days to sit down and discuss business." said Angel as he was happy with his work.

"Very good, the sooner we close this deal the better." said William.

"Is that all you need from me?" Angel asked his father. William's look was quite the opposite of glad. He was a bit displeased with the questions.

"Yes, you may do as you were." said William and Angel was glad to leave. He left and met up with Lilah as he was near his chambers.

"Hello Angel." said Lilah as she smiled and hugged her son. Angel hugged her back and then let her go.

"Mother." said Angel and the second Lilah saw his face, she knew something was troubling him.

"What is the matter? Would it be your father?" said Lilah and Angel didn't even have to say a word. His mother knew him too well to know that that was a yes.

"He's just acting himself again. That's fine." said Angel as he looked down to his mother and her concerned expression.

"Other than that, how's everything going for you today my son?" she asked as they took a walk through the castle.

"Everything is going really well. I met this young lady and she is something else." said Angel as a smile crept on his face and there was a twinkle in his eyes. Lilah's face lit up upon hearing this.

"That's so wonderful dear. How did you meet her?" Lilah asked as she wanted to hear more about her son's meeting.

"She was trying to get these two servants freed of their charges. She made a clear point that it was a mistake, but the guards were not listening. I came in and they then decided to listen." said Angel and his mother listened very attentively. They had walked outside to the garden and took a seat on the marble bench near the rose bush. "She is caring and she stood up for the right thing. She's not like the other noblewomen who just hide behind everyone else. She is a very strong individual. She's captured my heart mother." Angel concluded and his mother smiled.

"That's so sweet darling. Do you know where you can find her? I would love to meet her." said Lilah. Angel's face kind of dropped, because all he had was her name.

"I don't she only gave me her name. She was in quite a hurry, but she's just so beautiful." said Angel and he cheered up a bit which caused Lilah to smile. It warmed her heart to see her son in love with someone.

"What's her name and I can try to get information from the hall of records." said Lilah and Angel was more than glad to tell her.

"Anne Elizabeth." said Angel and just saying her name made him feel good. He still didn't know that Buffy made up the name.

"I'll see what I can do." said Lilah. "She sounds like a very strong willed girl, but very kindhearted." Angel smiled to his mother as she understood.

"She is." said Angel. "I have to be going, I will see you later on." said Angel as he got up and kissed his mother's cheek. Lilah smiled and let her son go.

"Ok Angel." said Lilah and she just sat in the garden and was happy for her son. A bird came hopping by and caught Lilah's attention. She gently lowered her hand to the ground and the little blue bird flew into her hand. "Aren't you a precious little one." Lilah let the bird sit in her palm and she smiled at it. She was a truly nurturing person and all the animals loved her. She stood up slowly and walked the bird to the stone pond. She set it down and watched as the little bird pecked at the water.

Buffy ran down the dirt road and tried not to slow down. She had to make it back before Jenny returned home. She saw the manor in the distance and smiled in relief. The door was open and she slowed her pace and took off the heels before walking in. She crept around and made sure not to run into Drusilla. She saw her in the kitchen which was the perfect distraction for her to get up the stairs. Faith was walking out of her room and saw Buffy and waved her to hurry. She ran into Faith's room and shut the door.

"Oh my gosh Buffy, you made it just in time." said Faith as she whispered. Buffy was exhausted, but still managed to smile.

"Tell me about it." said Buffy as she sat down for a moment.

"How was everything?" she asked in excitement. Buffy heard voices coming from outside of the door and it alarmed her.

"I'll tell you later. But, it was amazing." said Buffy as she smiled and Faith's reaction was the same. Buffy quickly made her way out of the room and up to hers. She changed quickly into her uniform, but made sure to clean Faith's dress after. She made it downstairs in time for Jenny to walk into the manor.

"Lady Calendar." said Buffy as she bowed as Jenny passed by her.

"Buffy, bring me up a hot water bottle for my feet." said Jenny.

"Yes ma'am." said Buffy and she scurried into the kitchen. Jenny found it odd, but just brushed it off. Buffy had to wait for the water to heat so she had time to converse.

"Where's Xander and Oz?" Buffy asked and Cordelia was the first to respond.

"Faith hid them in the cellar for now, but they'll be able to come out by tomorrow." said Cordelia as she was happy to have her husband back.

"That's good." said Buffy as she turned and tended to the hot water. As she poured the water into the pouch, Drusilla walked in, but luckily didn't hear a word of what they said.

"Well, someone has decided to get to work." said Drusilla as she stood in the doorway.

"What else would I be doing Drusilla? Nothing like you." said Buffy sarcastically with a smile. Drusilla just scoffed at her in disbelief.

"Just get that up to my mother." said Drusilla and she left with a huff. Buffy and Cordelia managed to let a few giggles escape. Buffy took the bottle up to Jenny and was glad that she was in a good mood. She was glad that her day was over. The sight of seeing Angel made her go weak at the knees. But she couldn't let him know who she really was, but she knew that her true self was better. For now she had to keep up the fake identity.

**Well that was a nice little ending to a long chapter. I hope you liked it and since it is spring break for me, I will be posting multiple chapters this week. Yay! Please review and thank you again for reading and for your reviews. **

**I will update even if you don't review, but I still like hearing what nice things you say. So have a good day. I will update again this week. GO BANGEL!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi people! Thanks for your great patience in waiting for the next chapter. I will post another chapter after this one. Thank you for reading and reviewing so far. I love all the nice things you say. **

**So in the previous chapter Buffy was trying to set Xander and Oz free. Faith got a good look at who Buffy had seen, Angel of course. Angel helped Buffy release her friends and they got to talk. Buffy told Angel her name was Ann Elizabeth, because she hasn't revealed who she is yet. Angel told Lilah about Buffy and she thought that she made her son happy. Buffy made it back to the manor before Jenny came back. Last thing, Lilah said she'd help Angel find Buffy. That was the best recap I could give, without repeating the last chapter. Lol! **

**Here is chapter 5 and I hope you enjoy! GO BANGEL!**

**CHAPTER 5**

Lilah had the record hall look up Ann Elizabeth, but only could find Joyce Elizabeth. Since that was Buffy's mother's maiden name. She couldn't find anything on Ann, because that could be a distant cousin who just moved here. Lilah was pretty content with what she founded and wanted to tell Angel.

"Angel, I've found something that might help you." said Lilah as she walked outside and saw her son practicing his sword fighting. Angel stopped and gave his sword to one of the servants, as he walked over to his mother.

"What do you have?" Angel asked as he saw the documents in his mother's hands. She waved him over to sit down and listen.

"I couldn't find anything on Ann Elizabeth, but I did find some information on Joyce Elizabeth." said Lilah and Angel began to feel like they were getting somewhere.

"So these could be a relative of hers." said Angel in realization of the information. Lilah smiled at him.

"The only thing is, I wasn't able to obtain where she lives. But if you see her in town, then she must live here." said Lilah as she gave Angel some hope. Angel looked up and had the determined look on his face that meant business.

"You're right." said Angel and he kissed his mother's cheek and continued with his sword fighting, all the time thinking about what Ann could be doing.

Buffy was on the floor writhing in pain. Jenny had just whipped her and the pain was excruciating, she could feel the slight trickling of blood coming from the wounds on her back. Jenny stood above her and glared at her.

"You should not have gotten Faith's dress dirty." said Jenny as she walked around all the time staring down Buffy. As far as Jenny knew, she found the dress and didn't know how or why it got dirty. Jenny cracked the whip and hit Buffy again as she was screaming in pain.

"STOP! Please!" screamed Buffy as tears were streaming down her face, but she didn't let Jenny see any of it. Jenny set down the whip on the small table near the corridor. She came back and bent down next to Buffy.

"You should have known better." said Jenny in a mocking voice. "Get back to work." She walked away and left Buffy on the floor. Willow, Cordelia, and Faith peeked their heads out of the kitchen entrance way. They heard all of it. When they tried to stop Jenny from hurting Buffy, Jenny pushed them back into the kitchen and forced them there. They came out slowly and knelt down next to Buffy with tears streaking down their faces.

"Buffy I'm so sorry." said Willow as she tried to place a hand on Buffy, but she whimpered in pain.

"It's ok. I'm fine." said Buffy as she tried to put on the brave face, but she felt like she couldn't.

"I can't believe my own mother would do this." said Faith as she was not happy. Her mother was cruel and she felt that way from her own experiences. She couldn't take seeing her best friend hurt. Everyone slowly began to help Buffy to her feet, but the slightest motion hurt her back.

"We need to get her cleaned up." said Willow as she saw the trickles of blood on Buffy's dress. They quietly looked over and checked to make sure no one was coming. They walked into the corridor, past the kitchen, and into the restroom. Everyone piled inside and shut the door. They sat Buffy down as they looked for medical supplies. Willow pulled out some alcohol and Cordelia had found the gauze and bandages.

"Buffy this may sting a bit." said Willow as she gently poured it onto Buffy's open wounds. Buffy held back from screaming, but darn did it sting. The wounds weren't too big, but they would land up leaving marks. Willow stopped and grabbed the gauze and then bandaged over it.

"All done." said Cordelia as Buffy slowly moved. From the other side of the door, there were footsteps coming down the hall. Everyone went silent, but then they got even louder and everyone feared that it was Jenny. The footsteps seized and there was a knock on the door.

"Ladies it's me." whispered Xander and everyone breathed a sigh of relief. They unlocked and opened the door and Xander came rushing in. He closed the door and found all the girls gathered in here and wanted to know why. "What's going on?" He asked with concern. Everyone remained silent for a moment, but Willow finally spoke up.

"Lady Jenny whipped her. She's all cut up so we had to clean her up." said Willow as she was on the verge of tears again. Xander's expression was like someone had just slapped him in the face. How could this happen. Cordelia saw the look on his face and she went and comforted him.

"I can't believe her. She's such a witch." said Xander as he was enraged and felt like doing something.

"Xander, you can't just go and something rash." said Cordelia as she tried to knock some sense into him.

"She can't just do this to. I'll confront her myself." said Xander as he was about to walk out of there and tell Jenny to her face. He didn't care if got arrested and sold off to another kingdom, he was going to take seeing Jenny's wrath.

"No Xander. I'm fine, you just got set free and I don't think you want to risk it again." said Buffy as she asked Xander to step back and listen to her. As much as Buffy wanted to reveal Jenny for who she really was, she wasn't going to. Jenny would land up bringing herself down and she couldn't blame the people who are innocent.

"Fine, but someone will have to teach her some manners." said Xander as he gave in, but he wasn't happy about it.

"I think we should get back out there, before anyone gets suspicious." suggested Faith and she was right. If they were gone too long then Jenny would think something was amidst. They all gathered near the door and Xander cracked the door and looked out.

"We're good. Now let's go." said Xander as he opened the door and all five of them filed out of the bathroom. They all quickly made their ways back to their chores before anymore mayhem could be brought up.

Lady Jenny had finally come down from her room and called for everyone.

"Everyone come hither." said Jenny and all the servants and her daughters lined near the entrance to the manor. Xander and Oz were amongst them as Jenny looked to everyone. She looked to both of them, but didn't say or do anything. "I need to go into town. So, my daughters and the ladies will come." Jenny pointed that out to Buffy, Willow, and Cordelia. "The men will stay here and continue as they were." Jenny made her point clear and everyone did as they were told. They all made their way out and into town.

Jenny and Drusilla were inside the small bakery looking for something. All the others were outside waiting for them. Everyone in the kingdom was busy with their own business and it just seemed like they had little time to slow down. Buffy stood there in a daze and didn't realize that someone was coming up to her. All the girls saw him walking from the distance towards their direction. As he walked up to them, they curtsied and he turned to Buffy.

"Ann is that you?" Angel asked as he stood behind her smiling. Buffy turned around and couldn't take her eyes off of Angel.

"Hello prince Angel." said Buffy as she curtsied and felt her heart racing as he stood right in front of her.

"Angel, remember?" said Angel as he smiled and Buffy tried to hide her slight blushing.

"Yes I do." said Buffy in a sweet tone. Angel was probably wondering why she was dressed in the uniform she was in. "You're probably wondering why I am dressed like this." She said and Angel just listened. "I wanted to help my servant considering she's out. I thought why not dress up and feel the experience." She smiled. Angel couldn't help but smile himself.

"I understand." Angel said. He then needed to ask her something. "I was wondering." he started and Buffy listened. "Would you like to meet me this evening?" He was asking Buffy if she would meet him. Buffy felt her heart speed up when he asked this. Behind Buffy, her friends were silently cheering her on to say yes.

"Yes I would love to." said Buffy as she looked into his eyes. Angel was glad that she said yes.

"Say about sunset on the rolling hills." said Angel as he gave the time and place. That was where Angel liked to go to be alone or to clear his thoughts.

"I will be there." said Buffy for sure. She knew where that was; because it was a nice place that she liked to go. It was near the manor, but no one knew about it, except for her friends. Angel smiled and took Buffy's hand in his.

"I'll see you then." said Angel as he placed his lips on her hand. He bestowed a kiss on her hand and Buffy felt like she was dreaming. Angel let her hand go and noticed all the giggling girls behind Buffy. "Ladies." he said as he smiled and passed by them. As soon as Angel was far enough, the girls burst out in giggles.

"Prince Angel just asked you to meet him. Congratulations!" cheered Cordelia as she was hyped up. "He's really nice Buffy." Cordelia couldn't help, but hug her; heck all of them embraced her.

"Thanks you girls." Buffy was glad her friends were supportive of her.

"You're very lucky Buffy. Just don't tell Drusilla, because it would drive her crazy if she knew that the prince was into you." said Faith and Buffy couldn't help but smile at the thought of it. Buffy wasn't the type to throw things in people's faces, but she knew Drusilla would throw a fit if she knew. Buffy paused for a moment and her eyes widened.

"What am I going to wear?" said Buffy as realization hit her. She couldn't be dressed in her uniform. She couldn't keep borrowing from Faith, even though Faith was fine with it. They all thought about it for a second. Faith had a look on her face knowing what she could do. She caught Buffy by the arm, but made sure that her mother was still preoccupied. She towed all the girls down a few shops to the dress maker. Buffy stopped right in front of the door and figured out what Faith was doing. "Faith no." Buffy backed away, but bumped into Willow.

"Buffy, you are going to get a dress and have a really good time." said Faith as she was trying to drill the words into Buffy's head.

"But Faith, I hardly have any money. Lady Jenny won't let me touch any of what my father left." Buffy said in hopes that Faith would listen to her. Faith was not going to give in so easily.

"I can pay for it Buffy, it's no problem. I've saved enough money over time and I'm nothing like my mother. And no, you don't pay me back. I want you to have fun and enjoy yourself for once." said Faith as she smiled and made Buffy let herself give in.

"Thank you Faith." said Buffy as she couldn't express how much she appreciated this. They embraced each other and they were like sisters.

"You're welcome, now let's go find you something to wear." said Faith and all the girls were excited and went into the shop. There were so many beautiful dresses and gowns everywhere. They were made from all types of material, from silk to satin. They looked through all the dresses, but they were still in search a very good one. Buffy looked through a rack of dresses and didn't find the one that popped out. She turned around and a particular dress caught her eye. It was a silky light blue dress, it was narrower than all the other dresses that were poofed out. It was a little sleeker, but still puffed up slightly. There was lace trimming around the edges of the neck line and the cuff's of the sleeves. There was a beautiful gem design that wrapped around the sides, down the narrow waist, and stopped just below. It was beautiful and Buffy couldn't help, but reach out and feel it. She smiled and knew that it was the one. Faith turned and around and saw Buffy eyeing the gown. She couldn't help but smile as she walked over and took the gown down from the display.

"Excuse me, I would like to purchase this fine gown." said Faith as she went up to the counter and the older lady, whom was the seamstress and dress maker, smiled.

"That is a very fine gown and a very nice selection." said the elderly women as she took the gown and prepared it to be sold. "I have seen many noblewomen look at gowns like this, but they just seem to never buy it because they have no place to wear it." She came around the back and handed the dress to Faith. Buffy smiled and couldn't believe that this dress would be going home with them. Faith handed the lady the money and paid for the dress. "To show my appreciation, I would like it of you would choose a complimentary item. I don't get as many nice young ladies in here like you four and I know this dress is in very caring hands." This lady was very kind to give them something.

"Thank you so very much ma'am." said Buffy and it made the lady smile. They looked around the shop and saw a beautiful broach. It was silver and was jewel encrusted; it was in the shape of a flower. The lady nodded and packaged it up for them as well.

"Thank you and have a very nice day." said the lady as the girls left and went on their ways.

"Thanks Faith, I appreciate it." said Buffy as they kept walking along the path.

"No problem." said Faith. That was her way of saying 'you're welcome'.

"We have a problem, how are we going to hide the gown from Lady Calendar on the way back?" Willow asked and no one worried about that. Faith had another solution and they all had to hurry if they didn't want to be seen by Jenny. They ran up to the carriage and gently put the gown underneath some coats in the trunk.

"No one should find it here and when we get back I can sneak it in." said Faith as she closed the trunk and they all hurried back to the bakery and just in time as Jenny and Drusilla came out.

"Buffy and Cordelia take the bags to the carriage and do not crush anything." said Jenny and both girls did as they were told. "Willow, go and fetch some things from the farmer's stands."

"Yes my Lady." said Willow and she scurried off. Drusilla just smiled and loved it when everyone, especially Buffy was pushed around.

"Faith as soon as we get home, I need you to help Drusilla pack." said Jenny as she began walking back to the carriage with Drusilla by her side.

"Why? Where are you going now Dru?" said Faith as she didn't know for what reason Drusilla would be leaving.

"I got invited to a formal event to meet with some of the most well known noblewomen and maybe the king and queen." said Drusilla as she knew it was eating at Faith, because she couldn't go anywhere.

"I will be going with your sister. We'll be departing as soon as we get home, so that's why I need you to tell." said Jenny and Drusilla had a one of those looks on her face that you just wanted to yell at.

"Fine." said Faith, but then she remembered how Buffy would be going out with the Prince later on this evening. Faith looked forward to that and now that her mother and sister would be out for a while. She smiled, but didn't let her mother see it.

As they all got back to the manor, Faith quickly Buffy's gown in her room. Jenny had a servant helping her pack her trunks and Faith was quick to finish Drusilla's packing. Everyone was downstairs and Jenny came walking in, probably getting ready to leave.

"As all of you know, Drusilla and I will be leaving out of town for a few days. I expect all of you to continue on with your work." said Jenny and then she stopped in front of Buffy. "If there is a problem, then more chores and if I have to more physical reconditioning." Jenny made that a point for Buffy to hear. By reconditioning, she of course meant that she would hurt them. Buffy didn't flinch, but in the back of her mind she wanted to scream. "Well then I'll be back soon, and Faith." Jenny continued. "Watch over them." Faith nodded, but didn't know how to respond to her. Jenny was out the door with Drusilla on her heels and that was it, they were out and wouldn't be back for the next days.

Faith peered out the window and made sure that they were gone before they did anything.

"Ok, let's get you ready Buffy. By the looks of it we might have about an hour before you meet Princy." said Faith teasing. Buffy knew that they had to work fast. The girls ran up the stairs and started their make-over. First things first, Buffy drew a bath and had to scrub up. After, Faith helped her into the dress and did her make up for her. The last details were the broach and of course Buffy's necklace.

"How do I look?" asked Buffy as she was turned around, facing away from the mirror. Faith smiled and of course that was a good sign.

"Turn around and look for yourself." said Faith. Buffy took a deep breath and turned around. She looked like she was going to cry, but she couldn't. The dress, the natural look of her makeup, everything was outstanding. She hadn't felt like this in such a long time. "Buffy you look great and now is about time for you to go." Faith snapped her out of it and Buffy quickly got up.

"Thanks Faith." said Buffy and she embraced her.

"You're welcome. Right now, you can get down stairs and get going." said Faith as she was trying to get Buffy finished up. They both got downstairs and were met by Willow, Cordelia, Oz, and Xander.

"You look amazing Buffy." said Willow as she was the first to speak up.

"Very nice." said Oz and then he latched onto Willow's hand.

"Have a good time Buffy." said Xander short and to the point.

"Go knock him out. I mean have fun and spill when you get back." said Cordelia and then she smiled and let her friend be on her way.

"Thanks guys. Wish me luck." said Buffy and she smiled as she went out the door. Buffy went into the stable and went to the corner and found one of her lifelong animal friends. Her name was Isabel, but Buffy called her Bell. She was a beautiful white majestic horse. Her father had given her to Buffy when it was a small pony. "Bell, we're going to meet the prince, I mean Angel." said Buffy as she blushed when he spoke his name. "Be on your best behavior, but you always are." Buffy gently pulled her out of the stable and then climbed on. She gave the reigns a little flick and they were off. Buffy was going through the orchard and into the open hills. She hasn't ridden her horse for a while now, but she managed to spend time with Bell. Buffy was reaching the spot and the sun still hanging low, but it wasn't sunset. Buffy slowed up as she was at the top of the hill as she got off and walked Bell. Under the singular tree upon the hill, was a man standing next to a great white Stallion. Buffy walked closer and she knew it was Angel. The sounds of Bell's feet gave away to Angel that they were there. Angel turned around and looked like he couldn't keep his eyes off of the sight of Buffy.

"Hello Ann." said Angel as he left his horse's side and walked up to Buffy.

"Hello Angel." said Buffy as she was smiling and couldn't hold back. Angel smiled and was in awe of her.

"You look beautiful." said Angel as Buffy took his breath away. Buffy was blushing and tried her best to hide it.

"Thank you. Might I say you look very handsome yourself." said Buffy and she was giggling as she complimented Angel.

"Thank you." said Angel as he could tell that Buffy was an innocent person. "That's a very beautiful horse you have." Angel admired Buffy's horse.

"Thanks. Her name is Isabel, but I call her Bell." said Buffy as she pet her nose. Angel couldn't help but see that she was a kind hearted person and had a deep appreciation for everything, including animals. Angel slowly and gently put his hand in front of Bell to let her know that he was good. She nuzzled his hand and knew to trust Angel. Buffy couldn't help it, she wanted to cry seeing that Angel got along so well with her horse. "You have a very valiant horse." Buffy said and Angel gently pat Bell and turned his attention to Buffy.

"His name is Aragon." said Angel as he led Buffy to him along with Bell. Aragon stood just little bit higher than Bell, but he was still of reachable height. He looked very strong and fast, which made a good quality in a horse. "He's like a friend I can talk to when I can't talk to everyone else." Angel said as he patted his horse. Buffy liked how Angel was good with animals. Angel took Buffy's hand and gently put it onto his snout and Aragon quickly gave to Buffy. "He likes you." Angel was glad for that.

"As does Bell." said Buffy as she smiled and turned to Angel. He led her over to a blanket on the floor and they both sat upon the hill watching the sunset. "It's beautiful." said Buffy as the sun hit up against them and warmed them. "I could just watch the sunset and it would still be stunning." Angel liked how Buffy spoke in such loveliness.

"It is a very beautiful sight. It's something that show's its beauty." said Angel as he watched the sunset but all the while looking at Buffy. "If you don't mind me asking, who are you Ann Elizabeth? You are s beautiful and caring person, but I still don't know a lot about you." said Angel as he wanted to get to know Buffy. Buffy knew she couldn't just say right there 'I'm Buffy Summers, I'm a servant to my step mother.'

"I'm just a simple girl. I really am not that special, I'm just like everyone else." said Buffy as she was trying to sound simple. If only Angel knew her real life, but she would reveal that soon when she gets even closer to him.

"No, you are a unique person. If we all were like everyone else then we would all look and act the same." said Angel as told Buffy. "Ok, I have an idea." He said as he looked to Buffy.

"What?" Buffy asked as she watched his facial expression.

"You tell me one thing about yourself and I tell you one thing about myself." said Angel as he watched and waited for her response.

"That sounds good." said Buffy as she smiled and thought of something to tell him. "I love to read." said Buffy as she closed her eyes and kind of thought that he would laugh. Angel didn't laugh or scorn her. He smiled at what she said.

"That's really nice, I like that. Not many women actually like to read, but you. You're unique." said Angel as he complimented her. He has never met a woman intrigued by reading, until now.

"Ok, I told you something about myself. Now you have to tell me something." said Buffy as she smiled and slipped a giggle. Angel was turning a little red, as he must have already thought of something to say.

"This is one of my favorite spots. I found it when I was a kid and still come here today." said Angel as he paused for but a moment. "I came here when I wanted to escape home, when my father and I actually get into confrontation." Angel slightly hung his head. Buffy could tell that talking about it brought up some feelings.

"If you don't mind me asking," Buffy started slowly. "Do you and your father actually argue a lot?" She asked, but didn't know if she was getting too personal. Angel looked up and could tell that she was trying to comfort and get to know him. She wasn't being nosy; she was concerned and wanted to be there. Angel's mother was the only other person who was like that. Angel knew this was different, in a good way of course.

"I don't mind. My father and I have been at odds, but now more lately. It never use to be like this when I when I was a kid. He actually treated me like his son. But now," said Angel as he paused and let out a sigh. Just thinking about it made him wonder why. "I have to do a lot of business and I get it done accordingly, but he always seems to question me. He treats me like less of a son, but I try not to let it bother me." Angel concluded and turned to Buffy to see. Buffy didn't know quite what to say, but she knew that he needed someone to confide in.

"I'm so sorry. For you and your father to fight just seems saddening." said Buffy as she embraced Angel. Angel was caught by surprise, but he didn't let go of her. He enjoyed the way it felt to be hugged by her.

"Don't be. I probably have to sit down and get to the bottom of this." said Angel as they let each other go and smiled. Buffy couldn't help but still feel sad, but she pushed that aside.

"This is one of my favorite places as well. I like to come here and just clear my thoughts. The scenery and everything is so amazing." said Buffy as she told Angel. They both continued to have a good time.

"That's really nice. When you share something with someone, it has even more meaning." said Angel as he stared into Buffy's eyes and she stared back. They were lost in each other's eyes and enjoyed the time they spent together.

"It looks to be getting late." said Buffy as she noticed that the sun was already passed the horizon. All that was left was the bright orange glow trailing behind and the dark cover of night coming in.

"If I may, can I walk you home?" said Angel as he looked to Buffy with loving eyes.

"I think we'd be riding home more than walking." said Buffy as she giggled and smiled knowing that they had horses to go home on. Angel chuckled and knew what she meant. "I would love that." Buffy said as she answered his question. Angel smiled and offered his arm to Buffy and she gladly took it. As they were walking, they turned to see their horses were doing something. Buffy giggled at the sight and Angel couldn't help but smile. "I guess our horses are getting a little cozy." Buffy stated as she was in awe of them. Bell and Aragon were standing next to each other, but were nuzzling each other's necks.

"I see they have taken a liking for each other." said Angel as he and Buffy walked up to their horses and got on. "Which way is your home?" He asked and Buffy had a teasing look on her face.

"You'll have to catch me to get there." said Buffy as she snapped the reigns and Bell was off. Angel couldn't believe how incredibly fast Buffy was.

"Come on Aragon." said Angel and he cracked the reigns and his horse went galloping after. Buffy couldn't help but smile as she turned around and saw Angel inching towards her. They went over the hills and continued on, even as the night sky continued to fall. Buffy reached the orchard and Angel was at her side and they climbed off their horses. Angel could see the manor in the distance and it was quaint and nice.

"Is this where you live Ann?" said Angel as walked up to Buffy. She looked at him and smiled.

"Yes." said Buffy as she could see in the distance the light go on and Faith was in the window, but Angel didn't see that. Faith was probably smiling and trying to see what was going on. "Thank you, I had a really lovely time." said Buffy as she turned to Angel.

"I did too. Thank you." said Angel and he continued. "If you are not doing anything tomorrow would you like to meet me in town?" Angel asked and he hoped that she would say yes.

"I would like that." said Buffy as her stomach was doing flips and she couldn't help it.

"Great, does ten in the morning sound ok?" Angel asked as he tried to think of a time that was good.

"That sounds wonderful." said Buffy as she smiled at Angel.

"Great. I will you see you tomorrow." said Angel as he took Buffy's hand and bestowed a kiss on it. Buffy blushed and Angel noticed and smiled. Angel got back onto his horse and was ready to go. "Good night Ann." He said.

"Good night Angel." said Buffy and she smiled. Angel too smiled and then he began riding back. Buffy saw him leave in the distance and then turned to the manor.

She walked Bell back into the stable and gave her water and feed. Buffy quickly went inside and couldn't wait to tell her friends of the great day and the great news. She went into the dining room and found Cordelia and Xander eating dinner.

"Hey you guys." said Buffy as she smiled and Cordelia caught on quickly that Buffy had a lot to tell.

"Buffy! How was your time with Prince Angel?" said Cordelia as she wanted to jump into the details. Buffy couldn't wait either, but wanted to let everyone settle in before doing anything.

"We'll talk later." said Buffy. Xander turned and looked offended.

"Why? Is it because I'm right here?" Xander did seem offended, but that was not the reason.

"No Xander, I just wanted let you guys finish your dinner." said Buffy as she wanted to be courteous. Xander then felt stupid for thinking what he previously thought.

"Sorry." was all Xander could say and then he turned back and continued eating.

"It's fine. I'll see you guys in a while." said Buffy as she went off to find everyone else. Cordelia wasn't too happy with how Xander handled himself. She looked at him and just brushed it off.

Later that evening, as everything was done and everyone was settled down, a nice warm fire was going as everyone sat by the fire.

"Ok Buffy, spill." said Faith as she sat on the huge rug near her friend slash stepsister. Buffy smiled and she got comfortable as she tucked her knees in and placed her chin on them.

"It was amazing. I rode up and he was waiting there for me." said Buffy as she looked to the fire and was thinking back on the memories. All the girls smiled while Xander and Oz just continued on with their chess game.

"What did you guys do?" asked Cordelia as she was literally leaning over the chair she sat in. Buffy smiled and knew that her friends were happy for her.

"He called me beautiful and we just talked." said Buffy short and sweet.

"Buffy, seriously what did you do?" asked Cordelia as she felt that there was more that she hadn't said.

"Seriously, that's what we did. He asked me about myself and I told him I liked to read." said Buffy and she continued as her friends were getting somewhere. "He thought it was really nice. He told me something about himself too." Everyone went wide eyed, except the guys.

"What was it?" Faith asked and the others nodded in agreement with her.

"He told me that the place where we were at was his favorite spot. He said that he goes there to be alone or when he wants to get out." Buffy stated and she chose her words carefully as she didn't want to give away personal information that belonged to Angel. "He told me that he and his father have confrontations sometimes and that this place was somewhere he could clear his thoughts." said Buffy as she went on. "We both admire that spot." Buffy finished and when she turned around Cordelia was teary-eyed, Willow looked like she would pass out from the excitement, and Faith was all smiles.

"That's so nice Buffy." said Willow. She stood up and went over to Oz and planted a kiss on him.

"What was that for?" asked Oz curiously to his wife. Willow smiled and enjoyed the moment.

"I did that because I love you." said Willow as she watched Oz stand up and wrap his arms around her.

"I love you too Willow." said Oz as he leaned in and kissed Willow back. Everyone gave them some privacy.

"Something funny yet cute happened as we departed." said Buffy as she looked over to Faith and Cordelia.

"What?"asked Faith in excitement and wonder. Cordelia was so focused on the whole thing and she couldn't wait.

"Well, when we were walking back to get on the horses, the horses were doing something. Bell and Aragon, Angel's horse, were snuggling up next to each other and nuzzling one another." said Buffy as she giggled at the thought. "It was so cute and Angel thought it was funny too."

"Angel? The Prince let's you call him Angel?" said Cordelia in surprise. Buffy couldn't help but giggle.

"Yes, he does." said Buffy in joy and Cordelia just smiled at the thought.

"Nice." said Cordelia and they went back to the conversation.

"So the horses were getting a little close then." said Faith as she was getting at something. "The two horses like each other and you and Angel are getting closer." said Faith.

"That would be nice, but he still thinks I'm Ann Elizabeth. I need to find the right time to tell him that my real name." said Buffy as she had that on her mind.

"I know you'll tell him and from what you told him, that is what you like. You need to find the time to tell him." said Faith as she was trying to be enthusiastic.

"I will." said Buffy and she remembered something important. "Angel asked me to meet him tomorrow." said Buffy and everyone turned to her.

"Buffy, he must be really into you." said Cordelia as she plopped herself down on the floor next everyone. "What did you say?" she asked.

"I told him yes." said Buffy as she bit down on her lip and tried to contain her excitement.

"Awesome Buffy." said Faith as she encouraged her.

"This is probably the only time I'll get to spend with him, because when Lady Jenny gets back it'll be hard to try and get out of the house." said Buffy as she made it clear.

"We can help you Buffy." said Faith as she stepped up and would try her best to help Buffy. "If you are really into Angel and him you, then I'll do my best."

"Me too. Everyone deserves a chance at love." said Cordelia as she was glad to help.

"Same here." said Willow from afar.

"Thanks you guys." said Buffy as she was touched by all of them. As they sat by the fire, they all began drifting off to sleep. They would all go to bed soon, but for now all they wanted to do was enjoy the warmth and quite.

**So what did you think? I hope you liked it. I am sorry I haven't updated for about a week or two. I have been really packed with school work and I am trying. Thanks for all the great reviews and all of you. **

**Angel and Buffy went out on a very nice evening and had a great time. They are getting closer and there is more Bangel to see. What do you think the next day out will be about? Tell me what you think.**

**I will update sooner and I hope you like the story so far. Please keep reading and reviewing. I will update soon. On all the stories I will try to update ASAP. Remember, if you want to talk or ask me questions, please feel free to PM me or send it through a review. Have a good day. **


End file.
